


I‘m here – Non-Binary! Reader x Anakin Skywalker

by november_ash



Series: Emotional Comfort [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Emotional Comfort, Fluff, Hurt, Other, mentions of cutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 01:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/november_ash/pseuds/november_ash
Summary: The Reader has a mental breakdown and Anakin is there to comfort them.





	I‘m here – Non-Binary! Reader x Anakin Skywalker

[Your Outfit](https://www.pinterest.de/pin/500884789801094736/)

You swallow several times and try to suppress your tears. But they still flow. You shake your head to get rid of the toxic thoughts, but it gets worse. You claw your fingernails into your skin and take a deep breath. Your heart beats fast and you start to sweat. You get up and run restlessly back and forth in your room in the Jedi temple. It's the middle of the night, but the traffic in front of your window does not stop. You open your window and suck in the cool air. You allow yourself to stand still for a moment.

A few minutes later, the tears flow again. Your heart beats as fast as if it wanted to jump out of your chest. You jump out of bed again and step out of your room outside into the living room. There is a knife on the table. Carefully, you sit down on the sofa and stare at the knife with tears in your eyes. In your head, a horror show takes place after the other. The parents are dead before you, your home is attacked and you are enslaved.

Gently, you pull up your left sleeve and look silently at the already existing scars on your forearm. Some have done to you, others have been inflicted on you by your former overseer. Angry at yourself, you get up again and take the glass off the table. You breathe deeply and throw the glass against the wall, where it shatters into a thousand shards. You let out a loud scream and let the tears flow.

You hear a soft knock and turn jerkily backwards. There's Anakin. For months you already like him more than you should. He is a Jedi, but you can not change your feelings. You swallow and turn away from him. Of all those who could see you like this now, it's just him. Anakin looks at you questioningly. You sit down on the sofa and pull up your legs. Anakin comes up to you. "May I sit down?" You nod and slip sideways. Anakin sits down and touches you on your still bare forearm. "Where are they from?", He asks and wants to touch the scars, but you pull your hand back. "Not.", You say softly. He understands and puts his arm around his shoulders instead.

You remain stiff for the first few minutes until your head sinks against Anakin's chest. "I was considered a slave and mistreated there. Some of the scars are caused by me, others by my old overseer. I did not feel very well just now. "Anakin looks at you sadly. "I did not know that you were considered a slave." You look at Anakin sadly. "I fled a few weeks ago. Master Yoda kindly accepted me here. "Anakin nods and gently strokes your shoulder. You smile carefully and close your eyes.

It is dark night. Your city is burning and sitting tied up on the back of a mount. You start screaming, but you are slapped in the face. With red cheeks you sit there and feel tears rise up in you. The mount moves and takes you away from everything you love.

You wake up with a scream. You start to cry again and put your head in your hands. But Anakin is still there. As you cry, he strokes your back. You throw yourself in his arms and he closes his arms tightly around you. You sob in front of you and Anakin whispers soothing words in your ear. "All is well. You are safe and I will protect you above all else. "Your tears are drying up and you look at Anakin questioningly. "Really?" He nods in response. "I like you very much Y / N."

Anakin kisses you gently on the lips and then on the forehead. "I stay with you. You can sleep."


End file.
